Displays that are shaped in a pleated or accordion-style manner can be used to display multiple images, where the image seen by the viewer depends on the position of the viewer. Such artwork images are often called kinetic artwork or kinetic artwork images, and are generally discussed in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,306,479.